Camp Lazlo Without the Camp
by Pikfan
Summary: The title and rating sums it all. Chapter 2 where horror begins.
1. Part 1 of Stupendity

**Camp Lazlo Without the Camp!**

A/N: I was so bored, so I thought, why not! Sequel to Lazlo's Temper Ticket

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Camp Lazlo.

Ahh, the first Sunday of the week of September. The day everyone packs up and leave Camp Kidney. Then the honorable scoutmaster (or someone really desperate to get his relaxation) leads them out of camp. After the scouts left, he went to Commander Hoo-hah.

"Please, Commander Hoo-hah! I want to get out of camp!! May I please quit?!" Lumpus asked. "Why of course, Scoutmaster retard! But you need a new job…and I know just the thing…" Hoo-hah said. "Yes anything away from these scouts!!" Lumpus begged.

Nearing Lazlo's jungle house in Prickly Pines…in the bus. Everyone is cheering to get out of camp…except Lazlo and Clam. "What's wrong, guys?" Raj asked. "Well, Not only we have to leave Camp Kidney and go to school, but you have to go back to Afghanistan and we won't see each other and Patsy until nine months," Lazlo said. "Clam'll miss friends," Clam blurted out. "Don't worry; I won't go back to……_India_ this year. So pops let me stay in your school," Raj said. "Yeah!! That's awesome!! Now me, you, and Clam can stay with each other like we do in camp!" Lazlo said. Now the bus's radio has the song, Every time we Touched (My favorite romantic song.)! So the bean scouts danced to it.

The next day, Lazlo went to his classroom. Then he sees Raj out the classroom door. "Raj?! Not only we are n the same school, but in the same homeroom?" Lazlo asked. "Correct, my friend, how convenient this is; it will be more convenient if Clam was here," Raj said. Then someone opened the door; it was Clam! "Raj! Lazlo! How are you?" Clam asked. "Things won't stop being convenient!" Raj said. "We get that your Chinese, saying that 'c' word. Things got silent as they went to the classroom.

When they went to the classroom it got even more con… okay this is last time I say it… convenient. Every main bean scout and squirrel scout were classmates. Lazlo's seat is by Patsy and Raj's seat is by Clam. "Wow! Hey Patsy. So…how was your morning? Lazlo asked. "Umm, great. Hey Lazlo! Remember that you had your first temper from a joke?" Patsy responded then giggled. "A-ha, a-ha, don't remind me," Lazlo said. "You know you kinda scared me by chopping Edward's arm. I also see you still wearing your camp uniform," she said. "Remember, Patsy, you can take me out of camp, but never take the camp out of me." Then they laughed.

"Look like Lazlo has a thing with Patsy," Raj said. "No duh," Clam said with a bored look. "Clam, do you know when our teacher comes in?" "Principal came. 15 minutes."

Moments later. "Well, well. It's Prickly Pines town jerk, Lazlo!" Edward said. "HiEdward. Are you still mad at me for your arm?" Lazlo asked. "Hell no, scumbag! Not after your damn fit with your damn girlfriend!!" Edward shouted. "Did you know that you shouted so loud that the classes from the every level heard you?" Samson said with his hands on his ears. "Oh, what are they going to do, give me detention to death!?!?!" "They did to our cousin, Flip, putting him in the cleanest place in the world! No one heard of him again," Chip said.

"I heard that a squirrel scout and a bean scout went to detention for talking. And they both killed each other during a fight," Nina said. "I heard that Ms. Mucus went to detention when she's young, then she farted, killing the next victims. I hear that the gas may still be there," Gretchen said. "I heard that cousin Flip was locked in the cleanest place," Skip said. Everyone was just staring at him with a bored look. "Imbecile! Chip said that already!" Raj said. "Still, that's all a myth, right?" Lazlo asked. "Yeah, almost a myth as Camp Kidney being the best place," Gretchen said.

Moments later, the teacher came in the room. It was none other than Scoutmaster Lumpus! Again it's that 'c' word. "Good morning, Mr. Louis and Ms. Doe," the students chanted. "Ohh, Scoutmaster Louis! We can teach the campers new things!" Jane Doe. "Whatever happened to Lump-us…or any chance, Lumpus," he said. "Alrighty, you do the teaching, and I'll do the shopping! Okay, bye," Jane said leaving Lumpus.

"Alrighty, here's the teachers guide for every subject. Copy the answers and leave me alone for the nine months," Lumpus said, and then sleep.

Lunchtime. "Ugh, I can finally get away from McMuslie's attempt at cooking and get some real food!" Raj said. The others agree. But behind the counter was McMuslie himself. Then the students groan. "Lazlo, what's all of the commotion?" Patsy asked.

"Okay then, who wants my tofu candy? Remember scouts, I mean students, real candy are for losers and so can other poisonous foods that could take your teeth, make you blind, get hit by a car, can…" he said. "Thank you already! We get the point!" Edward yelled.

A/N: This story is long for one chapter. Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Part 2 of Crazyness

_Camp Lazlo Without the Camp_

A/N: Part 2. What else is new?

I'm sick and tired of saying the disclaimer, so for now on in chapters 2 and up, in my stories. Starting with Chip and Skip. Say it.

Disclaimer: Gamefly starts as low as $8.95. Just put pay and do more. No late fees and cancel anytime.

Not that one! The other one.

Real disclaimer: Pikwoman don't own Camp Lazlo. (Let's just get to the story!)

"Well, it's a good thing we all have our lunch packed," Lazlo said, and then everyone held up their lunch. Then Lumpus came and confiscated their lunches (a.k.a, let Slinkman do it instead.) Now everyone except Patsy eat whatever Chef McMuslie makes.

"Patsy, how come you won't eat this stuff?" Gretchen asked. "I used a doctor's note from Billy's father," she responded. "It says that you suffer from cooties. Isn't that a boy thing?" Nina asked with a bored look.

"Here you go Edward. That will be a buck eighty!!" Chef McMuslie said. "Oh I'm not paying for this cow sh…" Edward said, interrupted by Chip. "Shush. Listen," he said. There was nothing to listen to.

In the classroom. "Nice job Slinkman. Now let's see what these brats have. Peanut Butter and Jelly with banana bread. Must be Lazlo's," Lumpus said. "Umm, Lumpus why do we have to steal children's lunch? I for now on leave from your duties," Slinkman said. "Sorry Slinkman. Did you say that you want to eat Chip and Skip's salt?" Lumpus asked. "No sir, nothing sir."

Back in the lunchroom. "Hey Patsy. What are you eating since you have…the cooties?" Lazlo asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs, the usual," she answered. "Ma-may I have some?" he asked. "Well…" Patsy was interrupted.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!" Clam yelled as he threw his food at Raj. "Okay, it's on now, you racist Christian!" Raj yelled as he threw his food at Edward by accident. Then everyone except Lazlo and Patsy (Nina's dodging the food and Chip and Skip are eating the food. Lazlo and Patsy are under the table.)

"Is Clam always this mentally challenged?" Patsy asked, still eating her spaghetti. Then McMuslie finally stopped the fight. That's it!! Everyone to detention!!" he said as everyone went to the library. "Not that detention! The haunted one," he said pointing at the room in the lunchroom. Go ahead. Your 5 days start now.

In the very small and very clean but filled with pinecones and water room. Every student was shivering in fear. But they all got through the first day. Day 2 is where the horror begins.

_Day two_: This time instead of the claustrophobic room, it's the size of Prickly Pines itself (virtually though real size of a classroom.)

"What the hell is this now?" Edward asked. "It's a detention room," Chip simply answered. Edward stared at amazed of how menso they can be. "Hey? Where's Clam?" Lazlo asked.

Everyone looked for Clam. But he wasn't there. Then they saw a cloud version of him. "Lazlo! Help me! Find me in detention! And bring a doughnut," The Clam cloud said and disappear. "We have to find Clam and bring him a doughnut!!" Raj announced. "Edward, this is the time you say, 'Aww do we have to?' Edward? Damnit! Edward's gone!" Samson said.

"Don't try that 'bad boy' skit like last time," Dave said. "Where did you come from? Never mind! Let's save everyone!" Lazlo yelled. The bell rang. "Son of a…" Everyone yelled.

_Day three in the classroom:_ "Alrighty attendance everyone! Raise your hand if your not here!" Jane said. _Golly I don't know why I love her…Oh yeah. She's hot._ Lumpus said in his mind. But Clam, Edward, and Almandine were missing. "Alrighty, were did those three go?" Lumpus asked. He then pointed at one of the Lemmings (I don't know there names…sorry.)

"Me? Umm, they watched Fosters Home of Imaginary Friends last night. And were killed," he said. (Sorry if you're offended.) "Oh well, back to the mall!" Jane said.

Back in detention. Now Chip and Skip are gone. "Oh my Buddha, make this nightmarish nightmare end!" Raj cried. "Raj! This is no time for playing African Man now!" Lazlo yelled out. Then his head slid and fell to the ground. "That's disgusting! Hey! Where's my inhaler?! Aww son of a merf!" Samson said then fainted.

"At least you got me Raj," Harold said. Then Raj stabbed Harold's eyes. "Raj, stop killing everyone! You're only making it worse!" Lazlo's head said. Raj just fainted. "Oh boy! Its banana bread and Cheez its day!" The head said going to the lunchroom.

They all got through day 4, except Dave and Ping-Pong, who's heads, were chopped off. And Honey killed almost every squirrel scout. Now the only students left are Patsy, Nina, Raj, Cloud Clam, and the head of Lazlo.

_Day 5_ "Okay now. If we all stick together, maybe nothing will happen to us," Raj announced.

Then Patsy shriek…in enjoyment. (?) "Oh my goodness! I have Lazlo's body…okay being a boy sure feels strange," she said. "Look at me, Clam! I 'm Patsy! Ha-ha! Man you have a huge ass," Lazlo said. "Well excuse me!" Patsy said angrily.

Moments later, Cloud Clam pointed out the door and disappears to see everyone but Raj and Nina working. "Wait a minute, these are all illusions?" Nina asked. "Everything but the stank of Ms. Mucus. Everyone but you two are working for Chef McUseless. Bye-bye now!" Patsy and Lazlo said, then disappear.

The next day in the classroom. "Well, I see you have a horrible experience at both the kitchen and detention. So I'm making you all do it again!!" Lumpus said, and then everyone shriek in terror.

Suddenly, Commander Hoo-Hah crashed his car to the class…rolling over Edward. "Scoutmaster Stupid!!" he yelled. "That actually hurt a little," Lumpus said with a tear on his cheek. "I hear that you were about to give them detention for no reason!? Are you crazy or just stupid? Therefore, you're fired…hired back to scoutmaster of Camp Kidney! Slugman will be your new teacher!" he announced.

"Just as long as I love my students," Jane said. "Which reminds me, Jane, your fired for leaving school ground. You got your job back too. NOW END THIS STORY, SARGENT!!!!!!" Hoo-Hah yelled.

A/N: Well, here's the end. Look out for the even more Halloween version on my new sequel, Camp Lazlo Without Lazlo on October 12th. This was a little taste of it.

Menso means stupid in Spanish. It's in here…somewhere.


End file.
